Notice Me
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: A Dai Shi/Camille one-shot. When they take a trip to the city, Dai Shi suddenly begins to notice Camille!


Author's Note: Well, here we go, my fourth Daishille Fanfic! This one takes place sometime after the episode 'Race to the Nexus.' This is just a random little thought that popped into my head one day, and I thought it would make a cute little one-shot.Enjoy!If you love this pairing, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: noble(-)scarlet(.) net/sirene/daishille

**Notice Me**

In the dimly lit throne room of Dai Shi's temple, the Lion Master tapped his fingers impatiently against the arm of his throne. The familiar creaking sound of the gates to his throne room broke him from his irritated thoughts.

Camille sauntered through the opening iron doors, her hands clasped in front of her as a sign of respect for her master. Trailing behind her, Dai Shi noted, was yet another Rinshi Warrior.

"My Lord," Camille said, lifting her eyes to meet Dai Shi's, "I know we've been having some...bad luck lately when it comes to finding warriors who can defeat the Rangers--"

Dai Shi rolled his eyes and grunted; their 'bad luck,' as she called it, seemed never ending.

Camille held up a hand as if to ease his thoughts. "But I think I know of a good solution. The Owl Rinshi is a master of alchemy," she explained, indicating the soldier standing beside her, "With his help, we can create a potion that will wipe out the Rangers once and for all!"

Dai Shi rose from his seat, suddenly looking interested. He swept down the stone steps and stood in front of the new Rinshi. "Well then," he muttered after a moment of appraising him, "Let's get started."

* * *

That afternoon, Camille found herself following Dai Shi into downtown Ocean's Bluff. As they turned a corner and finally reached their destination, the outdoor shopping plaza, Camille stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Master, remind me again why we're doing this ourselves?"

Dai Shi slowed his pace and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm sick and tired of leaving important matters in the hands of incompetent fools. I'd feel much more productive doing it myself."

He produced a piece of parchment and studied it for a moment before ripping it in half. "Here is the list of ingredients Alchemedes needs for this potion." He handed Camille the bottom half of the paper. "Here's your list. You are to meet me back here once we've each found our ingredients."

Camille nodded briskly. Dai Shi turned and strode off down the street, not giving her a second look.

Camille furrowed her eyebrows. Only the mighty Dai Shi wouldn't care about waltzing into a store in full leather battle gear and a fur cloak. As if _that_ weren't about to attract attention. She smiled, trying to imagine the scene. Dai Shi would probably receive great joy in terrifying the humans as he gathered the necessary herbs and liquids.

Normally, she might, too, but today she felt like taking a much more subtle approach. With a snap of her fingers, her dark braid melted into long, golden curls, and her temple garb transformed into jeans and a green, long sleeved top. Satisfied, Camille studied her list and headed into the nearby flower shop.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Camille walked back to the alley where she and Dai Shi planned to meet. Spotting the tall brunette already waiting there, leaning against the wall of a building, Camille proudly held up the bag of potion supplies.

"Here you go," Camille said triumphantly, holding out the shopping bag, "Everything on the list."

Dai Shi furrowed his eyebrows, his expression that of confusion. "Who--"

"We should get these things back to Alchmedes," Camille rambled on, not noticing the way Dai Shi was staring at her, "He said the potion needs to be brewed at sunset."

When Dai Shi was silent, Camille cocked her head. "Dai Shi, what is it?" She asked, wildly wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Camille?" He finally choked out, his eyes widening as he continued to take in her form. No longer a brunette, wavy blonde hair cascaded down her back, and her slightly made up eyes were in stark contrast to her usually lined and shadowed ones. She looked so different!

"Yes?" Camille whispered tentatively, a bit uncomfortable with the way his eyes were boring into her.

Dai Shi silently lifted his hand, absentmindedly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Camille felt herself blush; there was a sudden spark behind his deep brown eyes that she had never witnessed before. It was as if someone had lit a fire inside his soul. "Your hair," He murmured, stroking her cheek softly as if he didn't realize what he was doing, "It's so different."

Then it finally hit her: she hadn't changed back into her regular form after going into the shop. _So __**that**__ was why he kept staring at me! _She realized, _He didn't recognize me!_

Camille felt herself begin to giggle nervously, her cheeks growing even more crimson, "Oh, yeah, I guess so. It's all part of having the spirit of the chameleon. It's so much fun being able to shape shift. To create a whole new look so no one will recognize you. I transformed so that I could grab the herbs without being disturbed." She smiled. "I guess I forgot to change back."

Dai Shi studied her face for a few more moments, then half-smiled. "I kind of like it," he whispered finally, removing his hand from her face. With one last glance at her, he turned on his heel and walked away.

Liked what? Her hair or her chameleon spirit? Most likely the hair. Camille bit her lip, blushing once again at her master's sudden attraction towards her and his slight compliment. She _knew_ that ever since they had journeyed towards the Rhino Nexus together Dai Shi had seemed as if he actually _enjoyed_ her company, but this...?

_One thing's for sure,_ Camille thought, her lips parting into a grin,_ I need to go blonde more often!_

**The End**


End file.
